This application claims the priority of 198 10 643.2-42, filed Mar. 12, 1998, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention is directed to a body section for a motor vehicle body having an interior structural body part on which a body shell part is placed on the outside by way of an edge profile made of an elastically resilient material. The body shell part is provided with an inwardly bent profile edge which extends along the circumference of the body shell part.
Body sections for motor vehicle bodies in the form of a vehicle body side door, are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,999. The vehicle body side door has an interior structural body part as well as a body shell part which is detachably connected with the interior structural body part. The connection between the body shell part and the structural body part takes place by means of an elastic edge profile which reaches over a surrounding J-shaped profile edge of the body shell part, on the one hand, and a circumferential edge of the structural body part, on the other hand. The elastic edge profile has an H-shaped cross-section.
German Patent Document DE 195 14 963 A1 discloses a motor vehicle door which has an exterior covering in the form of a door leaf as well as an interior-side covering. The door leaf and the interior covering are connected with one another by way of a bend-over provided on a bottom side on the door leaf. The circumferential edge of the interior covering engages in a form-locking manner in the bend-over of the door leaf. On the top side, an undercut is provided, in the case of which the wall facing away from the door leaf is constructed as a detent nose. This detent nose is snapped into a corresponding undercut of a basic body of the vehicle door having a corresponding detent nose. In addition, the upper edge of the basic body and the web-shaped extension of the door leaf are connected with one another by means of a metal clamp.
European Patent Document EP 0 424 760 A2 discloses another type of motor vehicle door which has a basic body provided with a detachable door leaf. The door leaf can be exchanged in a simple manner in that mutually corresponding edges of the basic body and of the door leaf have grooves that open toward one another, into which a viscoplastic profile strip is inserted which connects the edges with one another and compensates for thermal expansion differences.
It is an object of the invention to provide a vehicle body section of the initially mentioned type which permits a simple and secure fastening of the body shell part on the structural vehicle body part.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention, wherein the profile edge of the body shell part is form-lockingly embedded in the elastic edge profile. The elastic edge profile has an elastically bendable detent nose profile arrangement which is form-lockingly locked onto an adjacent circumferential edge of the structural vehicle body part. A detachable securing arrangement is assigned to the detent nose profile arrangement for blocking the elastically bendable detent nose profile arrangement in its operating position reaching over the circumferential edge of the structural vehicle body part. Securing the body shell part on the structural vehicle body part by means of the securing arrangement prevents the body shell part from detaching again from the structural vehicle body part. In addition, the securing arrangement ensures a protection against theft and burglary, since, in the operating position of the edge profile, the body shell part cannot be pulled off toward the outside.
The solution according to the present invention also permits simple exchangeability of the body shell part. Also, the solution according to the invention ensures that the body shell part cannot be attached to the structural vehicle body part before corresponding paint coats on the two parts of the vehicle body section are completed. In addition, according to its function within the whole motor vehicle body, the structural vehicle body part can also already be fitted with corresponding operating assemblies which can easily be mounted from the outside. The mounting of the body shell part can then only take place subsequently, that is, after the completed assembly of the structural vehicle body part.
These advantages are achieved particularly when the vehicle body section is constructed as a vehicle side door or vehicle tail gate since, in the case of these components, a plurality of mechanical, electric, pneumatic and electronic structural elements must be housed in the structural vehicle body part of the vehicle side door or of the tail gate. The accommodation can be carried out much more easily from the exterior side than from the inside if the body shell were already in place.
The embedding of the profile edge in the elastic edge profile preferably takes place by surrounding the profile edge by means of the flexible material of the edge profile in the melted condition in a corresponding tool mold. In the same manner, the edge profile can, however, also be mounted on the profile edge of the body shell part in the finished condition. This can be carried out without high expenditures with a sufficient flexibility of the edge profile. The surrounding of the profile edge by means of the elastic edge profile in this embodiment also ensures a secure retention of the edge profile on the body shell part.
As a further embodiment of the invention, the edge profile has a sealing lip section which flanks the profile edge with respect to an adjacent vehicle body section. This closes off flush with an outer contour of the body shell part such that the sealing lip section fills in a gap between adjacent vehicle body sections. As a result, a reliable sealing of corresponding gaps is achieved. This further development is particularly advantageous when the vehicle body section is designed as a vehicle side door since the sealing lip section can then seal off the door joint.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the edge profile, for receiving the securing arrangement, has a plug-in groove adjoining the detent nose arrangement. The securing arrangement is designed as a corresponding plug-in profile which can be received in the plug-in groove in a force-locking manner. This is a particularly simple and functionally reliable further development, in which the plug-in profile may have a frame-shaped design and may be part of an interior covering.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the plug-in groove is provided on opposite sides with saw-tooth-type profilings. These profilings increase the force-locking connection between the plug-in profile and the edge profile in the operating position of the plug-in profile.
In yet a further embodiment of the invention, the elastic material of the edge profile has insulating characteristics. This results, in particular, in an uncoupling of sounds of the body shell part from the structural vehicle body parts.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the sealing lip section and the detent nose profile arrangement are designed as parts of the edge profile which are molded on in one piece. This permits a particularly simple and low-cost manufacturing of the edge profile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.